


Riku feeds Sora

by SSTRAWBERRYGUMMIES (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Immobility, M/M, Magic, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SSTRAWBERRYGUMMIES
Summary: title says it all!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Riku feeds Sora

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my phone! so sorry if it’s bad and funky!

“Shoot, Sora. You’re really big.”

Sora could really only nod and swallow and chew as handfuls of different types of cakes and pies were pressed to his lips. He was a small boy, but surely that didn’t stand for him now, not anymore.

Riku had liked feeding him in general, so no doubt it wasn’t a surprise. But with a little bit of magic.. He could surely get more then Sora previously thought he wanted. He was just pudgy, and Riku was head over heels with his small belly. Riku likes feeding him, and liked his belly, and Sora liked eating! It was perfect.

But today, he approached Sora with a different plan. No doubt he was interested, and very curious.

He was just told to sit on the bed, and eat each bite Riku fed him. Which was easy! It only started to hit him about what was happening perhaps a bit too late then early.. The food was enchanted, perhaps with a curse more then anything, but said curse was more of a blessing to their situation then anything.

he was 150 lbs before and stood at 5’3, but now? Goodness, he must be pushing 400 lbs.. His shirt and jacket were far stretched out, as his pants as well hugged his large ass and thighs tightly. His breasts also were rather prominent, to his embarrassment; tight against his shirt that did no help to hide his belly. “How far were we taking this again?” Sora asks hazily, licking his lips of frosting hungrily. It seemed he just kept getting hungrier.. 

“What? Oh.” Riku mumbles, blushing lightly as he realized he never did exactly say how far he wanted to go. “..Uhm. Here.” He leans forwards, and pressed a pale hand to Sora’s belly. It squished easily and trembled around the sudden contact, a once pudgy boy now completely swallowed by pure lard and fat. It went straight to Riku’s cock. Of course, he remains calm, and offers Sora a smirk.

”Let’s test your limits. Consider it.. A competition.”   
  


Sora snorts and rolls his eyes, huffing as he forced himself up onto his ass, panting as he found his belly was most definitely weighing him down.. “Competition? But, who am I competing against? Not like you’re eating this stuff, too.” He pouts, and earns a pat on his belly. “Yeah, well.. Bet you can’t get bigger.”

Now he was playing dirty.. 

“We both know I can!” He whines, only to get a large slice of cake shoved into his mouth. “Mmrf..”

Riku laughed gently, and pulled out more sweets. “Fair enough. Just consider it a challenge anyways. We still have a lot of food.”

The silver haired boy didn’t hesitate to begin stuffing him again, shoving slice and slice into his mouth. Wiping a finger gently across the mess of frostings and creams and sliding his fingers into Sora’s slick mouth, to which the growing boy could only suck on them desperately to lap up the sweetness.

The weight easily piled on, his legs growing thicker and hips wider — not to mention, his belly only growing further. It rested easily on his lap, but as it began to force his legs to spread, it slide to cover his crotch and inch further and further.. Good thing he was sitting, his weight would’ve definitely been heavy on himself if he were laying..

”Almost there..” Riku coos, rubbing his belly and watching in amazement as it jostled and trembled with the slightest breath even. He was far past 400, inching closer in the 600s as his body only grew and grew. Clothes were not a necessity, as his pants ripped fast against his giant thighs and ass. Any sort of clothing in general ripped and tore, filling the room with loud tears and keens of pleasure. Sora felt like he was in heaven, surrounded with so many new flavors and tastes? And not to mention, with the growing hunger in his giant gut? He needed more..

Keeping at a nice, even pace, Sora soon acknowledged the halt in food, and could only whine and shift his morbidly obese body. “Wha..” He murmurs, completely in a daze from being overly stuffed and his food high. “M’ hungry..” Sora grumbles, and finds himself attempting to shift and sit up. Except he can’t.

It was then when he realized how huge he became, and felt his face heat up. His breast rested on his mountain of a stomach, small crumbs and smears of frosting and sweets littering his tummy as well. His face as well grew custom to chubby cheeks and three thick chins. He was grotesquely big, and he was taking up more then enough of the bed.. Poor Riku didn’t have much room, and opted to stand aside and watch in amazement.

”You’re so fat.” He says in shock, face completely red. “Well duh, what did you think would happen?” Sora says in a high voice, panting as he tries to move again, only managing to shift his large legs and spread them better. His belly completely took over his lap and inner thighs, growing and gurgling loudly for more food. Or, perhaps he was stuffed.. The feelings were similar by now.

”I didn’t think it would work that fast.” Riku admits, laughing sheepishly before moving forwards and grabbing handfuls of Sora’s tummy. He grabbed and massages his rolls, staring hungrily as his hands got practically devoured by Sora’s bulbous frame. “You’re so huge. God..” Sora could absolutely tell he was getting off to this. And frankly? That was enough to get him going. “You can’t even move.” Sora hums in agreement, panting heavily as he moved his own hands to squeeze his belly - watching it jiggle and sway with each mere breathe he took. “This what you wanted?” Sora asks sheepishly, “wanted me to just.. Be a big pile of - of —“

Riku leaned in fast and captured Sora’s lips, kissing him deeply while letting his hands drift to his chest and fondle his breasts. They were giant, and spilled from his palms.. And not to mention sensitive, considering Sora’s reactions.

Moaning and keening into Riku’s rushed kiss, he pants heavily once it ends and looks at the other lovingly. “..You like it when I’m just a blob, huh?” He teased lightly, to which Riku didn’t even hesitate to nod. “You’re just a pile of lard, Sora.” Riku says quietly, squishing his belly and giving it a great amount of attention. “Just wanting to eat, and eat.. You can’t even move, what do we do with you?”

Sora didn’t necessarily mind the idea.. He really was giant, wasn’t he?

”What will everyone think.. Such a fatty you’ve become. In a day!” He teases, pinching Sora’s belly lightly and maneuvering himself to lay aside his belly — pushing into his flesh and delving in Sora’s fat. “Everyone will be amazed that you, Sora — Keyblade master. Became *this.*” Sora hums in agreement, and finds his hands tugging and gripping his own belly. It was almost hypnotic, Riku’s words.. 

“Will have to feed you so much to maintain this. Or..” Riku leans in, kissing along his fat neck that easily slide into his multiple chins — smirking against Sora. “Maybe we can get you bigger.. Make you utterly unrecognizable?”

That was Sora’s limit.

”Yes.” He breaths out. “Yes, Riku. I need it. I - I need..” Riku looks up and wraps arms around Sora — not able to hold much, but gripping as much of his giant body as he could. “What. What Sora? What does my pig need? More food to stuff yourself with?”

Sora’s cock was absolutely buried under his belly, but the heaviness of his belly and inner thighs was more then enough to help. He opts with gently rocking his hips, body swaying and trembling with each gentle thrust against his own fatty flesh. “Yes.” Sora nods. “Mo - More. Wanna be bigger.. Want you to feed me.” Riku let out a satisfied hum, and nods.

”Good. Seems you know your place, hm?” Riku gives a teasing slap on his belly, watching it tremble hungrily. “Guess we have some work to do. But first..”

He slid his hands down Sora’s mighty legs, grabbing and tugging his fat thighs and moving his belly somewhat. No matter how much he moved, there still seemed to be more and more fat.. Sora couldn’t see past his stomach, and his breasts were definitely starting to alter his vision as well. But he could definitely see what Riku was getting at.

”Gonna need to find a way to fuck my piggy.” Riku hums, patting his belly. Frankly? Sora couldn’t wait.


End file.
